Broken Heart
by EzzatSecondComing
Summary: Naruto tries to commit suicide when Sakura shut him down. Will he find someone that will love him and save him from his loneliness. I'm suck at writing summary.
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'thoughts'

**"demon speaking"**

**'demon thoughts'**

**Disclaimer : I tried to kidnapped Naruto and bring him with me to another country. Unfortunately, Masashi Kishimoto was in the same flight as ours.**

**WARNING : Suicide attempt**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Team Seven return from their mission in the Land of Wave. A lot has happen within the village hidden in the mist. After their encounter with Zabuza and Haku, it had slightly changed the relationship of Team Seven.<p>

But at last, things return to the way it was before the mission

Naruto was still treated as the idiot of the team. No one truly took him seriously. Kakashi still didn't teach him anything and the same goes to Sakura Haruno; the girl whom Naruto deeply in love with even though after all the rejections that he got from the girl.

Kakashi was mainly focus on giving a private training to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke grew interested in Kakashi's Lightning blade ever since he saw the technique. And ever since then, he has been asking Kakashi to teach him that.

The third Hokage has given the team a three weeks breaks from the mission. The Chunnin Exam was just around the corner and theirs first A-rank mission had been dealt with even though they thought the mission was a C-rank.

With two weeks to go, the Team spent their time with each other or on their own, training or relaxing. Naruto was using this time to get to know about his teammates a little bit more. However, they didn't gave him a chance to do it.

Sasuke was either busy or didn't want to talk to him at all. Telling the blond he would lose time of getting stronger by getting to know more about Naruto.

Kakashi always made a big excuse to get out of the question like, using the hokage or rather he promise Sasuke to train him and even say "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm really tired today."

Sakura was the last person on Naruto's list because he was afraid of being shut down by her. He just wanted to know more about his team, he just want to be friends with his team. A team that work together is the best team there is.

So, he asked them if they want to eat lunch together. For once, they agree.

He was walking with a grin when he stopped in front of the Yamanaka Flower Store. He thought he would buy a flower for Sakura.

"Oh it's you Naruto, what do you want?" A blond girl asked him.

Ino Yamanaka, a kunoichi and Sakura's best friend or should I say ex-best friend because of their rivalry for Sasuke affection.

"Don't be like that Ino. I came to buy a flower." He said with an honest smile.

She lifted her left eye brow "Let me guess, hopping to win Sakura's heart?"

Naruto blushed because Ino think right through him. "You know she won't take it. Both me and Sakura are more attracted to Sasuke-kun than you or anyone else."

"Hey you don't know that. I'm sure she will fall for me-" He paused when Ino started too laughed.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled. Ino stopped laughing when she saw the anger in naruto's eyes.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to-" Naruto cut Ino off

"What's so funny about laughing at someone's else life?!" He left in fit of rage.

'I didn't mean to get him upset.' she shook her head. "That idiot, who do he think he is, really?"

'Really, what do they see in him? He doesn't look that interesting at all. Girls, I can never understand them.' He thought. Naruto ran off after he picked a rose from a nearby flower pot.

**Few moments later**

He was running to meet up with Sakura for lunch. He wanted to get know her a bit since they were teammate. Maybe, just maybe if he stop showing and goofing around; maybe she'll notice how good and cool he was. Maybe he can ask her out on a date. He knew girls like it if someone give them something, so he thought a rose would be perfect for Sakura,

He arrive on scene but he was too late. He saw Sakura having lunch with Sasuke, they didn't even bother on waiting for him at all. He saw the two were talking, he notice how Sakura was smiling upon Sasuke's company, he didn't do anything at all. Just eating and talking when she spoke to him. He saw how happy she was, that blushful look in her eyes. Naruto's grip on the rose he held in his right hand tighten.

He saw Sakura putting her left hand on top of Sasuke's right arm. She was asking him questions which cause the Uchiha to actually smile. Naruto didn't care about the question,knowing that it was bad news to him. He was losing.

He then saw Sakura facing Sasuke as she gotten closer to him. Naruto wasn't sure about what she said to Sasuke, but Sasuke was leaning back. Sasuke then sigh and said something that made Sakura suddenly clapped her hand happily as she suddenly hugged and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Naruto felt his heart cracked, a huge crack on his heart. The Uzumaki clenched his teeth trying to hold back the pain in his chest. He dropped the rose, as Sasuke notice the blond watching them from afar. He saw Naruto dropped something. He saw a cold glare coming from Naruto's eyes. Naruto glared them for about 10 seconds before he left. Sakura was the last one to see naruto before he walked away from them.

"Was that Naruto?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, wonder what he wanted?" Sasuke wondered

"I think he dropped something." She noticed

"Let see what it was" The Uchiha stated

**Elsewhere :**

Naruto was seating on the Fourth Hokage's head, looking at the village; the same village that treated him like shit since he was born. He didn't understand why he's the only one who's life was a living hell. He was jealous, so jealous that Sasuke had it easy in his life. He got the girl of his life and didn't notice it.

He was so furious, he just don't want to live this shit anymore. He could just end it. He wanted to but deep inside of him telling him different. He wanted to give up already but something, deep inside of him telling him to not give up.

"Naruto?" A familiar called out to him

He look over his right shoulder and saw Sakura, holding the same rose that he dropped earlier.

"What do you want?" He asked

"We saw you left without saying anything and you dropped this." She showed him the flower. He just look away from the girl.

"It's nothing." he said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Tell me Naruto, why did you drop this?"

"It's nothing." He said again.

"I know there's something you're not telling me." She said

"I thought you might like me if I give you something" Naruto said while trying to hide his blush.

Sakura laughed a little after hearing what Naruto said. "That's sweet Naruto but I like Sasuke more than anyone else. I'm sure we can be friends. If you stop goofing around and be more serious like Sasuke."

"Friends...just friend." He whispered to himself.

"I'm sure someone will notice you if you stop acting like an idiot and be more serious." She said.

"But if I really liked you." Naruto told her.

She chuckle a little. "There's no way you and I can be together. You are too wild for me and didn't eat anything else except ramen. Girls dont't like a guy who smell like ramen. And your apartment was messy and-"

Naruto lashed out at Sakura. "**SHUT UP! **You don't know a single fucking thing about me or how i live! **SO SHUT UP!**

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto outburst. "At least you have your parent, your friends, people that care about you. I HAVE NO ONE! No one laugh when you messed up or when you tell them your dream. Sakura, don't count on me to come and save you if something happen next time because i'm sure that Sasuke-kun of yours will come and save your ass." He yelled without holding back. He turn away from Sakura and was about to take off when a hand grabbed him by the wrist, holding him back.

Naruto turn to face Sakura before yanking his hand from the girl's grasp. "Leave me alone! You're just the same like the rest! I hate them! I hate everyone! I HATE YOU! I better just kill myself because no one give a damn about what happen to me." He took off if a fit of anger; jumping from rooftop to rooftop, causing the villagers to yelled at him. Sakura was shock for what she did. She never thought that his goofy blond teammate would lash out like that. She never seen him this way. He was always smiling, never knowing what he truly felt inside. She hoped that she didn't cause her team to fall apart.

She will soon discover that she just marked herself on a dark fate.

She tried to say something cocky about the blond. But she just couldn't, she felt scared about what Naruto just said; about how he wouldn't be there if something bad happen to her. She was disturbed the most when Naruto said about killing himself.

'I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei about this.' She thought, rushing to Kakashi's house.

**Kakashi Hatake's house**

Kakashi was sitting on his couch, reading his favorite when he heard someone knocking on his door. Kakashi sigh as he close his book and went to the door to check who was disturbing his reading time. Kakashi was surprise to see who was at his door. Sakura stood there with the saddest expression on her face which made the older man curious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his her.

"Can we talk Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi saw something was greatly disturbing her young female student.

"Sure" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

He invited her to come inside,walking to the living room before telling her to sit down on the couch. He observed her before asking.

"Did something happened today" He asked

"I think I hurt Naruto's feeling." She replied while staring at the floor.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as this caught his intention a bit.

" You and Sasuke always do that to him. But something tells me that you hurt more than his feelings." Kakashi said.

"I laughed at him, laughed at the possible me liking him more than Sasuke. I told him maybe if he acts more like Sasuke-kun, maybe someone would come to notice him. I've never seen him that angry before. It seems like all the anger he hold inside of him suddenly burst. I'm afraid about how he said about don't count on him to save me if something happen." She said looking at her sensei in the eyes.

Kakashi shook his head. " Sakura, give Naruto time. I believed he didn't mean it about what he said to you. His life was just a bit rough than other people. We all should know how tough Naruto had. You still have your parent, he doesn't; you and Ino were best friends since you were little, while it took Naruto years to get his first friend. I will talk to him when i meet him tomorrow. Why don't you go home and and rest because it's getting late. Don't think that Naruto hates you, he has a harder life to deal with." He smiled at her.

"But that's not the thing that disturbed me." She said with a worried look on her face.

"What else did he said?" Kakashi asked. He saw the look on Sakura's face.

"He said that he just gonna kill himself because no one cared about him." She told Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widen with horrified look on his face "**What!** Why didn't you told me that earlier?!" He dashed to, putting on his jounin attire as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she quickly got up from the couch.

"There's no time to explain! Quickly, go fetch Sasuke and meet me at Naruto's place." He said with anxiety in his voice.

"Why, did something happened?" She was unease by his sensei behavior.

"JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO!" He shouted at Sakura because she was still standing in his living room.

Sakura was taken by surprise by his Sensei's voice. She quickly ran outside and made her way to the Uchiha resident while trying to figure out what was happening.

Back in his room, kakashi had just finish wearing his sandal. He dashed out from his place before running in direction that leads to Naruto's place

'Kami! I hope i'm not too late' He thought to himself. Horror-stricken, thinking what Naruto gonna do.

**Elsewhere : Naruto's apartment**

Naruto was sitting on the floor of his bathroom, hugging his knee. Naruto was hurt, He couldn't overcome this hurtful feelings he held in his heart. Anger, jealousy, sadness, loneliness and fear. That was the feelings that he felt at the moment.

He was jealous because all the girls were interested in Sasuke Uchiha, doing everything trying to get his attention.

He was angry because because his rival stole what he hunger, attention from the people and girls. Telling him trying to be more like Sasuke, be serious, stop messing around and be focus. He hate it when people told him to do that.

Fear because everything staying the same. No family, no friends, no love and no respect. The fear of having nothing in his miserable life.

Sadness because no one was there when he needed them. No one give a damn fuck about what happened to him. Everybody hated the pariah of the village for a reason he didn't know about.

And loneliness. It has always been there for him, it was his closest friend since he was young. No matter where he go, loneliness always finds him.

He was in so much pain and was thinking again about suicide when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"**DON'T you dare think about that, Kit!"**

Naruto open his eye. The voice got his attention because he wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. He was afraid.

"Who are you?" He asked the voice as he didn't dare to move a muscle.

"**A friend. I think you know who I am." **The voice replied.

"I don't have any friends. Everyone hated me. I don't know-" Naruto's eyes widen when he realized with who he was talking to.

"You are... The nine tailed aren't you? Why shouldn't I do what i'm thinking and listen to you?!" He said before yelling at the demon king

"**Because there's still people out there who care about you." **The demon replied.

"No, that's a lie! No one give a single damn fuck about me. I rather die than keep living in this world! Even she hates me!" Naruto yelled

Naruto get onto his feet and looked into the mirror, touching his whiskers-liked scars on his cheeks that he received when the villagers tried to kill him when he was young. He punched the mirror, causing it to cracked and leaving him with a bloody knuckle. He didn't feel anything except pain, a pain not from physical wound but from a broken heart.

Naruto pick a piece of broken the broken mirror from the sink. He smiled at it like it was his savior.

"**Don't do it kit! I know what you're thinking about, she's not worth it. I keep healing you."**

"I know you will but that healing takes time. What if i bleed from a wound that never closes.

"**Damn, you can't be serious! She's not worth it"**

Naruto held the broken glass against his left wrist and he clenched his teeth. He will never get used to the pain of cutting his own wrist. He went to his right wrist soon after.

"**Do you think that killing yourself will set you free?!"**

"Yes, my life was hell since the day I was born. I have no parent, no family, no friends, the girl that I love hates me. And my dream is only dream for someone like me. He saw the cuts on his wrists were healing. Naruto cut his wrists again, this time deeper; drawing more blood. He opened the door of his bathroom and walk out, still cutting his wrists.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG! **There were sound of a loud knocks on his door. He ignored the knocks and kept on cutting.

"Naruto! It's us! Please open this door." Sakura yelled

"Naruto! Open this door!" Sasuke yelled as he kept knocking the door like he was trying to knock it down.

Naruto ignored their voice. He felt dizziness as his body starting to go numb.

"Naruto! Please! We need to talk to you." Sasuke yelled

Naruto didn't answered as he was losing consciousness. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

"Naruto! Please open this door. Please! Sakura yelled when Kakashi arrived with a panic on his face.

"Sakura, What's happening!" Kakashi asked.

"We kept knocking on his door but no-" Sasuke telling when he heard the sound of something hit the floor. They called Naruto's name again but there was nothing. They were starting to freak out when Kakashi told them both to stand back. With a single powerful kick, he knock down the door.

They quickly enter the apartment and saw the blond lied on the floor. Blood was coming from his wrist; there was a kunai jammed into his neck.

"NARUTO!" They shouted in unison.

**Few hours later.**

Naruto open his eyes to the sound of bird singing. It was morning.

'How am I alive?' He was confused. He thought with that amount of blood he lost, he should have been dead. He found himself inside someone's else bedroom. He didn't who's bedroom but it wasn't his bedroom, that's for sure.

Suddenly the door slide open revealing Sakura and standing beside her was Kakashi. Naruto felt really sore. His neck and wrists were sore and covered in bandages.

"Morning Naruto, how are you holding up?" Kakashi asked

"I'm...fine..." Naruto couldn't speak clearly, only parts.

"You throat was the most damaged. It will take some time but you'll healed in no time. Your wrists are fine, they're healing. Sakura will be here to take care of you." Kakashi explained.

"Where am I" He asked.

"In a guest house. You're in the Uchiha resident area. Sasuke allow you to use this house until you're fully recovered. You are lucky that we found you. You were nearly dead by time we found you. I tried to patch you up as quickly as I could." Naruto's eyes show signs of betrayal, no; he felt cheated out of something he wanted.

"Naruto, I will tell you once and once only. We Do care about you. You are part of Team Seven. Team Seven isn't just a team of people, It isn't a group made of two boys, a girl and an old man like me. Team Seven is a family. Promise us you won't try to do that again?" He put his hands on Naruto's shoulder, facing the son of his Sensei face to face.

Naruto closed his eyes but quickly opened them and nodded.

"Good, if you need anything just ring this bell." He hand Naruto a bell, the same bell they used during their bell test.

"Alright, I'm going to see the Hokage. Sakura, I'm placing Naruto's safety on yours and Sasuke's hand" Kakashi said.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei" She replied with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, I said to her I hate her, And yet she still treated me nicely...why? Why do they care about me now? I could have been out of their lives for good. Why did they save me?" Those were the thought that haunt his mind.


	2. Author's note

**Author's note :**

**I'm staying in my school's hostel this year so i won't update frequently. Sorry if i disappoint you guys.**


End file.
